


Two Simple Outcasts

by EnderHeathen (APHMamaBear)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Kisses, Kissing, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/EnderHeathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As two outcasted souls collide, a simple kiss could bring them down to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Simple Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> By: Danerlands/takenintocontext (AOOO/FFN/DA)
> 
> Literary type: Drabble
> 
> rating: Pg
> 
> Fandom: Yogscast
> 
> Narrator: Xephos
> 
> Characters: Xephos x Rythian

Kiss me hard before you go, you always seem to disappear through the madness that entails us through the moon light. When you leave I crave your touch again as though such a madness could come over me. You disappear so often, always searching out for that one fight, that one payback that’ll make your mind ease again.

But it never does, and you come back to me hoping that once you kiss me, take hold on me in your slender arms, that all these thoughts of revenge would leave you. And it does for a moment. The kiss is tender, almost passionate, the touches are gentle against my skin, moving under my shirt, giving me shivers as my lips quiver against yours.

It’s when the kiss turns to biting I realized those memories of betrayal are that none from fading from your mind. Your arms grip a little more to my body, almost that of leaving bruises. It would take a second for you to remember that you’re kissing me, apologizing softly against my lips as the gentle touch returns to us.

I know your feelings, I know them too well to my own not to understand that pain.

So kiss me again and we can try and drown out the pain away from this hurtful past of ours, kiss me deeply, hold me close as I will to you, and kiss me.

It’s all I ask for when times become so hard.

But when we kiss and that passion comes between us I lose myself, slipping my tongue into your mouth with a moan and that’s when we know we’re connected back into our little reality, away from the past. I would feel you pull at my clothes, just to make us close, chest to chest.

Most of the time we talk, but on occasions like these we are more prone to needing the physical touch. Lips touching each other’s as if we don’t even need words to calm us, just our presence.

So when your hand touches my chest, and you feel my heart beat heavily. You stop our kiss to look at my eyes and it is as if I can see the colours of yours fading back to blue. I know they don’t, but I can’t help but to imagine it.

We’re two lonely outcasts finding their way together in this strange world. I don’t understand it, neither do you but that’s how we know we’re meant to touch and feel holding each other.

So kiss me hard before you go, and maybe you’ll stay in my arms again.


End file.
